SCP Shorts Episode 5
by Slake Jericho
Summary: SCP 999 explores the facility and finds a brand new friend.


999 was slithering around the facility enjoying herself. She had a wonderful time playing with Class D's, tickling foundation personnel and vomiting out rainbows, which Carl had to clean up.

"What an amazing place!" 999 said. "So much to explore, so much candy!"

She turned around to see a mountain of sweets.

"Speaking of which!" 999 said, excited.

She picked up one of the candies and was about to put it in her mouth, but there was no taste.

"Huh?" 999 said.

She opened her mouth and there was no candy.

"That's strange..." 999 said.

She grabbed another candy and put it near her mouth, but it disappeared. She turned around and all the sweets were gone.

"Oh..." 999 said, confused and disappointed. "Oh well..."

A sweet wrapper fell from the sky and landed on 999's head. She grabbed the wrapper and looked at it.

"When you're a sweet and you gotta drop a beat, you just look on down and slap your meat!" the wrapper rapper rapped.

A steak walked over and the wrapper slapped its ass.

"Okay?" 999 said.

Another sweet wrapper fell down. Multiple wrappers fell down and 999 looked up. There, sitting on a pipe, was SCP 1048, with all of 999's sweets!

"A new friend!" 999 gurgled.

She stuck to the wall and slithered up it.

"Hey there, friend!" 999 said. Then she stopped.

1048 had disappeared. 999 eyed her candy.

"Must've been imagining it..." 999 said, disappointed.

She reached for a chocolate bar, but her hand was slapped away. 1048's hand grabbed the chocolate bar and pulled it into the shadows. The wrapper was ripped off and thrown off the pipe.

"Oh, do you want to share?" asked 999. "I love sharing!"

1048 stared 999 in the eyes and ever so slowly pulled every single sweet into the shadows as 999 just watched in confusion.

"Somebody's in a mood!" 999 said. "Which means..."

She started tickling 1048, who started silently laughing. Suddenly, 1048 started laughing for real. He had the laugh and the voice of a little boy.

"Aw, you sound cute!" 999 said. "And it goes well with your cute look!"

"Thanks!" said 1048. "Can I have some sweets please?"

999 looked behind 1048 and saw a mountain of sweet wrappers.

"Sure!" 999 said. "Just follow me!"

Meanwhile, 035 was carrying 066. He was walking around the facility.

"That's how my wife left me." 035 said. "Then I decided to work here!"

066 banged against 035 in an attempt to hug him, but with no arms, it was very hard. He walked down a hallway, where there was a sweet wrapper flood.

"Oh, what's this?" 035 asked. "Come on, boy, let's clean this up!"

035 started picking up the wrappers and 066 just rolled around in it. 035 turned to 066 and smiled, when suddenly he went under the wrappers.

"Eric?" 035 asked.

There was no response. 035 dropped the wrappers and ran over to where 066 fell. He pushed the wrappers away to reveal a massive black hole. It had razor sharp teeth and red beady eyes. 035 screamed and fell backwards, when 087 grabbed his leg. 087 started dragging a petrified 035 into the sweet wrappers like quick sand. 035's hand was the only things visible before that was pulled in two. An echoing "Help!" was heard as the screen faded to black.

999 and 1048 were skipping through the facility and they entered 999's containment chamber.

"This is my home!" 999 said.

"It's...beautiful!" 1048 said, looking at all the sweets, bed, table, sofa and TV.

"Hey, maybe I could go see your place!" 999 said.

1048 stopped.

"About that..." he said.

"Is something wrong?" asked 999.

"Yeah..." 1048 sighed. "I'm a tramp..."

"Huh?" 999 asked.

"A tramp, hobo, homeless person." 1048 explained. "Whatever disgusting name you want to call me."

"Oh that's horrible!" 999 gasped.

"But why would you care?" 1048 asked sadly. "Now it looks like I did all this just so you could say..."

"Why can't you stay here?" asked 999.

1048 stopped mid sentence. He turned to 999 and smiled. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" 1048 repeated over and over.

"Want to watch TV and eat sweets?" asked 999. "We get to watch the foundation cameras!"

999 and 1048 sat on the sofa and watched the TV. 173 was in his containment chamber staring at a wall. There was silence for a long time. Suddenly.

"10000!" 173 shouted as he turned around. "Ready or not, here I come!"

In 049's lab, 049 was giving a patient surgery. He grabbed a hammer and started smashing up the patient's ribcage. He grabbed a saw and cut out all the patient's organs before grabbing a heart and putting it into the chest.

"A job well done." 049 said, admiring his work.

He eyed an injection and slowly picked it up. He made sure nobody was watching and he stabbed himself with the injection. He sighed in relief.

"I'm flying..." 049 said in a slow voice.

087's containment chamber, 035 was unconscious. 066 was standing on top of him.

"Huh?" 035 said. "No not the gas! Not the gas! I can't breathe! Something about a piece of paper! No! NOOO!"

He sat up and accidentally head-butted 066.

"Oh God, sorry boy!" 035 said, petting 066. "Where are we?"

He looked around to see a set of stairs.

"Only one way to find out, I guess." 035 said.

He picked up 066 and they started walking down the stairs. Ten minutes later, they were still walking.

"How long do these stairs go on for?" asked 035. "How long is this stairwell?"

His voice echoed and "stairwell" was repeated. It eventually faded out. 035 took a step, when a long black hand smashed through the floor.

"HOLY CRAP!" 035 shouted.

087 came up through the floor and stared 035 down. 035 ran up the stairs, but 087 stood in front of him. Two 087's walked towards 035 and 066.

"They need our help!" 999 shouted.

She sprinted towards a vent and ran through it, going to a million pieces.

"Hey! Wait up!" 1048 shouted.

The two 087's walked nearer and nearer to 035 and 066.

"Stay back! This thing's got one hell of a singing voice!" 035 shouted, showing them 066.

087 sprinted at 035, but 999 came from above and fell on his head. She started tickling him. 087 showed no sign of laughing and tried to pull her off its head. 1048 came from behind and threw a paperclip at the other 087. The two 087's came together and became one 087.

"You guys have no experience in fighting, do you?" asked 035.

"I don't know, do you?" asked 999 as 087 struggled to get her off.

"No!" 035 whimpered. "But there's always another option...RUN!"

035, 999 and 1048 started running as 035 held 066. 087 chased after them and tried to grab them. They reached a dead end when they got to the top. They turned around as 087 walked towards them.

"This is it!" 1048 shouted.

035 screamed like a girl and threw 066 at 087. 087 fell unconscious on the ground. Very very slowly, one by one, he slumped down the stairs. 035, 066, 999 and 1048 stared at 087, who continued slumping down the stairs. They were teleported out of the stairwell.

"Hey, thanks for the help, guys." said 035.

Everybody looked at 035.

"You scream like a girl." 1048 said.

"SHUT UP!" 035 shouted.

"Dang kids and their food games." muttered Carl as he walked past with a wheelbarrow full of sweet wrappers.


End file.
